


Batnap

by EndangeredMind



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Batman decides to stop in a car park for the night. What a terrible idea that was.





	Batnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Batman sighed as he drove down a city street. He had just finished apprehending several criminals, and he was utterly exhausted. He had been busy all-day fighting crime, and had almost been captured on the last attempt, and it was only by a stroke of sheer luck that he had been able to escape. It seemed that the criminals of Gotham had picked today to come out in full force. There had been muggings, stabbings, theft, grand theft auto and who knows what else! Thank goodness Batman was finally able to get some rest at the end of it all.

He wouldn’t be able to make it back to the mansion in time, so he decided to stop in a car park and stay the night. He knew that he would be safe, as the Batmobile had a lot of security features, including an electric shock feature whenever someone tried to open the door. He turned off the large road and parked up in the car park, killing the engine and reclining the seat back, before slowly drifting off. It would do him good to get some rest. He hadn’t slept in who knows how long, and he needed this.

A figure crept into the car park and slowly made its way over to the Batmobile with a rather large pump being wheeled in behind it. Although the pump made a lot noise, the figure inside the car did not stir, for he was too far gone that not even an earthquake could wake him up. The pump was colossal! It was about 10 feel tall and 3 feet across, and it was the sort of pump used to fill up balloons en masse for testing quality control. Now it was being used for a more different and sinister purpose.

The figure silently opened the gas tank and attached the pump hose to it, tightening the connection, before slowly turning the release valve for the air to slowly flow in. As soon as it was confirmed that were no leaks, the valve turned again. The figure then walked off into the night, the sound of footsteps echoing and getting further and further away as the mysterious person left the pump to fill up the car like a birthday balloon. It seemed that there was a new type of quality control, and Batman and his car were the new guinea pigs.

The Batmobile began to slowly swell up, as the sleek metal was pressed out from the air being pushed inside it. All the while Batman slept peacefully, unaware that his car was now plumping up rather quickly. He grunted a bit in his sleep and turned over, the seat creaking a bit from his movement as he slept soundly, the car hissing and groaning as the metal continued to bulge out, the bat face on the front of the large car becoming visibly distorted and taking on a more upset expression as the car continued to expand faster and faster.

The gas pushed a metal panel inside the car and it began to seep into the interior, where Bruce was sleeping. As he snored, he began to breathe in the gas, causing him to inflate along with the seats and dashboard, rendering some, if not all the controls useless as the metal warped and strained. Meanwhile, the seats were creaking and straining as they swelled up, allowing Batman to sunk into them as if they were made of very soft memory foam. Batman quietly groaned as his clothes suddenly felt rather tight and he shifted a bit, murmuring a bit.

 **BBBBRRRAAAPPPPPRRRRRTTTT!** The large brassy and rather foul eruption woke him from the slumber to find that the Batmobile was filling up with air. Not only that, but Batman himself was starting to fill up with air. He groaned as his belly swelled up with air, the fabric creaking and straining as it tried to hold in all the excess weight that was being stuffed into it. He panted a bit and watched as the car interior continued to swell up, the black leather swelling up and bulging as more air was crammed into the poor interior, with Batman groaning loudly.

Batman groaned as he was unable to do anything. He then huffed as he heard the tyres creaking and sagging, only to feel the car drop a bit on its axles. Despite the car becoming a blimp filled with light air, it still put a strain on the car and tyres creaked as they were overstuffed with air. Batman groaned and began to let loose a series of nasty farts, which only made the car balloon faster and the metal swell and bulge out more. Batman grunted and began trying to move around the squished cabin, only to fail miserably.

By now the Batmobile was huge blimped parody of itself, with so much air in it from the large pump, it slowly began to float as the air inside it surpassed its gross weight, and it began to levitate from the ground, with Batman looking at the ground in shock. How was this possible? No car should be able to inflate and float above the ground, but here it was, and it was happening in front of his eyes. “I hope someone sees this soon and takes off whatever is causing this!” He grumbled miserably, he just wanted to sleep!

The car was now full of air and Batman looked out from a small window at the ground below, still struggling to believe that this had just happened to him. How on earth could someone be able to attach whatever was causing this to happen to the car and do this to him? Unless it happened when he was asleep! He growled and relaxed back into the comfy seats. Just then he heard his belly rumble. It seemed that the gas not only affected his outsides. He groaned and lifted one leg, before letting a final brassy fart slip. **BBBBPPPPRRRRRTTTTTT!**


End file.
